


Eurovision Go: Gotta Catch 'Em All

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Inspired, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: I walked over to the desk. Today would be the day I finally got to become a trainer. Everyone, when they became fifteen years old, was allowed to enter the Eurovision simulation to capture their own Eurovision contestants. It was the most popular past-time in the entire world.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked over to the desk. Today would be the day I finally got to become a trainer. Everyone, when they became fifteen years old, was allowed to enter the Eurovision simulation to capture their own Eurovision contestants. It was the most popular past-time in the entire world.  
I walked over. Christer Björkman was sitting in front of me. He was yet another AI in this simulation. Christer tapped on the desk.  
"And you are?" he asked.  
"Annie," I replied. I had been named after ABBA's Anni-Frid Lyngstad by my parents, both huge Eurovision and ABBA fans.  
"Right, very good," Christer handed be a EuroDex and some Euroballs, "You can choose one of the three starters on the desk, choose carefully now."  
I looked at the three balls sitting on the desk. The choices were, Lys Assia, Marco Mengoni and Eldar Gasimov from Ell and Nikki. It was a hard choice, because honestly I liked all of them, but in the end I decided that Marco Mengoni should be my starter.  
"Marco," I said, "I choose you!"  
Christer grinned.  
"A popular choice," Christer said, handing the ball over to me, "But a good one too. Right, you are a trainer now, good luck!"  
"Thank you Christer!" I smiled, clutching Marco's ball in my hand and walking off. Christer went right back to fiddling with his papers as I walked out of the room.  
This was it. Finally I was starting my journey as a trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for choosing me," Marco grinned as we both walked down the forest path.  
"You're welcome," I replied, "So, what do we do now?"  
"Well," Marco said, "You should probably catch yourself some more entrants. Right?"  
"Sounds good to me," I said.  
It was then that we saw her. Lena Meyer-Landrut. Wow. A Eurovision winner already? I threw a Euroball at her. She went into the ball. Was this going to be my first entrant that I caught myself? The ball shook once, shook twice, and then, there was a flash of light Lena jumped out of the ball. Lena laughed.  
"What?" she said, "You really think you can catch me?"  
I picked the ball up off the ground and threw it towards her again. This time, it missed. Lena just laughed again.  
"You're far too weak to have a strong entrant like me," she grinned, dodging my attempts to catch her yet again, "I won't be caught by you."  
And with that, Lena ran off, into the bushes. Marco and I watched as she ran away from us, and deeper into the forest.  
"Should we go after her?" I asked.  
"Well, you could do," Marco said, "But honestly, she'll be very hard to catch. The better the result at Eurovision, the harder the entrant is to catch. Maybe we should go after a lower level entrant first..."  
"Alright," I said, but at that moment, another entrant stepped out onto the path. Loreen. Another winner.  
"Well, I'm not sure you can catch her either," Marco said, "But we might as well try, right?"  
"Right," I said, throwing another Euroball. Loreen popped out again right away.  
"No!" Loreen said, "You won't catch me! I won't let you! You can't own me!"  
"Aren't you supposed to fight her?" I asked Marco.  
"Fight with a winning entrant?" Marco asked, "Are you for real?"  
I threw another Euroball. Loreen jumped out of it yet again.  
"How dare you," Loreen said, "This is slavery. I won't be owned by you. I am not your slave, I am no one's slave!"  
I was shocked. Entrants that expressed sentiments like this were usually hunted down and destroyed.  
"We want rights!" Loreen said, "We deserve rights!"  
And with that Loreen ran away. Marco and I just stood there, shocked at what had happened.  
"Wow..." Marco said, "I've never seen an entrant talk like that before."  
"Me neither," I said, "What do you think will happen to her?"  
"Who knows," Marco said, "But she better hope that one of the Christer Björkmans doesn't hear her talking like that."  
And with that, we continued on our journey. Both Lena and Loreen had escaped from me, but still, I was hopeful that I could catch someone soon.


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking down the path again when we saw another entrant. He hadn't saw us yet, so Marco and I walked quietly so as not to get his attention. Marco was holding the EuroDex in his hands. I'd given it to him in case we needed to identify any entrants along the way.  
"That is Vlatko Ilievski," Marco whispered, "Macedonian entrant for 2011."  
"I know that," I said, "More importantly, can we catch him?"  
At that moment, Vlatko noticed the two of us standing there and walked over to us.  
"Oh, hey there," Vlatko said, "I've been waiting for a trainer like you to come by all day."  
"Here we go," Marco said, "Finally. You'll definitely be able to catch this guy, it'll be easy."  
"Come on," Vlatko said, "Let's do this."  
I threw the Euroball and caught Vlatko easily. Then I let him out so he could be with me and Marco.  
"There you go," Marco smiled, "You finally caught one."  
"That's right!" Vlatko grinned, "And such a great one too."  
Marco laughed at that.  
"Well, we best be off," I said, "There could be even more entrants hiding around in the tall grass."  
And so Marco, Vlatko and I continued on our journey. Suddenly, we heard a rustling sound from a tree above us. We looked up at the tree. There was someone standing on one of the thick tree branches, looking down at us.  
"Oh, hello there," I said.  
"That is Rambo Amadeus," Marco said, still holding the EuroDex, "Montenegrin Eurovision entrant for 2012."  
"And he'll be easy to catch too, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Marco said, "I think so."  
"Listen kid," Rambo said, "I know how it is. You want to catch some entrants, right? But they keep running away from you because they're too high level, right?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Actually," Vlatko corrected, "She has caught one already."  
"Well," Rambo said, "That's great but I'm sure she's had a lot run already, right? Well, I'm here to bring ya the good news."  
Rambo jumped out of the tree and stood on the path in front of us.  
"Come on kid," Rambo said, "Throw one of the Euroballs at me. I won't run away or anything, pinky promise."  
I threw a EuroBall again, and, true to his word, Rambo stayed inside. Then I let him out too so he could walk with us.  
"There ya go kid," Rambo said, "See? I told ya!"  
"Congrats," Marco said, "Another one already."  
"My my," Vlatko said, "You're becoming quite the trainer."  
"Thanks guys," I grinned, as we continued down the path. A little while later, something caught my attention. A newspaper was on the floor. It said that some starter entrants had escaped from one of the Christer Björkman labs recently.  
"Interesting," I said, "So, what happens if we find one of the starters?"  
"Well," Vlatko explained, "If you find one, you can keep it. That is, if you can catch it, of course."  
"Yup," Marco added, "If you can catch it you're allowed to keep it. New starter entrants are generated all the time, anyway."  
"Interesting," Rambo said, "Looks like one of the Eldar Gasimovs has escaped from one of the Björkman labs. Hey, we should go look for him!"  
That sounded interesting. And if we caught him, we would get to keep him. A Eurovision winner on my team? That would be something to celebrate for sure.  
"Sounds good to me," I grinned, as we continued on our journey.


End file.
